


art for Live a Life or Die Trying

by araydre



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Gift Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre
Summary: A fanart for esama's wonderful story.
Relationships: Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist & Desmond Miles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	art for Live a Life or Die Trying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Live a Life or Die Trying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344262) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to esama for all the stories! I've been tripped downs so many unfamiliar fandom rabbitholes by them, and regret not a single one.


End file.
